Editing in Process
by ShinigamiForever
Summary: A few cuss words in here. Not much. A little experiment on how a person can create endings and a history for themselves. Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. Also, Relena-bashing in here. Sorry!


Editing In Progress  
By: ShinigamiForever  
  
A/N: Yes, the title is weird. So sue me. Anyway, this is a strange fic inspired by an X/1999 fic I once read, called "Alternate Universes." 1+2/2+1. Basically, the last few parts have a very brief summary of the end, as well as a twist. Um... Just read it. You got this far...  
  
===  
  
You're six when you first meet him. He's slender, slightly taller than you, dark hair, blue eyes, and hell, beautiful. Even at that age you know it. You meet him on the playground, you're playing ball with your friends, you miss a catch, he catches it and joins in the game. He's sweet, nice, amusing and amused, and seems a lot older than his age.   
  
You grow up together. He's chased by everybody, girl and boy, by the time he's fifteen. Not to mention, so are you, with long brown hair and violet eyes, and a charm nobody could refuse. But he has charm and grace and elegance that nobody can hope to match. You spend your days together in helpless and blissful ignorance of the world around you, as well as happiness. Your parents are friends, his mother gets along well with your mother, same with the dads.   
  
High school's over, you attend the same college as he does, him graduating at the top of his class, you somewhere a bit lower, but still extremely high. He's studying science, you medicine. One day, he takes you out for coffee, and before you know it, you're moving in with him.  
  
Stop.  
  
Erase.  
  
Rewind...  
  
You're twenty when you first meet him. He's everything you wanted, intelligent, graceful, almost lethal, slightly dangerous, polite, extremely handsome. He's a well known doctor, unfortunately, you're just a college flunk-out who works as a cashier. Your friend, the one with a huge business and blond hair, invites you to a party, where you meet him over at the punch bowl, where you, being the clutz you are, spill your drink, and he bends over to help you. Embarressed, you apologize, and end up spending the entire night with him, chatting and laughing, where you find out that you both have lots in common.   
  
You go home. A couple of weeks later, the phone rings, it's him, and he's asking you if you're busy tonight. He sounds confident, but you sound like a high-schooler with a high pitched voice whose just been asked out for their first date. But anyway, you go to a fancy diner where you feel as out of place as if you were a chicken in a peacock pen. He orders, you eat, and all the while, you're just admiring how gorgeous he is. The conversation is awful, most of the time you stutter and blush.   
  
Things move at a whirlwind pace, and you end up at his apartment, spending most of the night trying to convince him that coffee wasn't poison and that black was his color.  
  
Stop.  
  
Damnit, start over again.  
  
You're fifteen when you first meet him. He's the new student at school, cold and aloft, but fuck, still the most beautiful human being you've ever seen. You spend the first couple of weeks jokiing around with him, trying to elicit a response, but most of the time you're just brushed off. He's great at sports and so are you, so that's how he ends up really getting to know you: on the basketball court. You're on the same team, you can steal like nobody's business, and he can shoot like nobody's business. The fans are all crazy about both of you, and call you the Dynamic Duo. No pun intended, of course.  
  
And then there's that blonde girl, Relena, who chases after him. You basically are nice to her, until she starts glomping on him. He kinda ignores her, treating her like some insane manic (which she is) who doesn't know what she's doing (which she does). But when she asks him if he wants to go out with her, you finally realize that you love him- no, not infatuation. He flatly says no and that he was taken already, but you could swear that afterwards he looked into your eyes and winked.   
  
You're parents died, and you live with your almost sibling Hilde, whose husband is that uni-banged circus freak. After he refused Relena's advances (more like idiotic seduction of some sort), you invite him over, where you finally get the nerve to tell him that you like him. You're scared to death that he might call you a homo and walk off, but to your suprise, he smiles and leans in to kiss you.  
  
No.  
  
That's not how it went.  
  
Rewind, goddamnit!  
  
You're fifteen when you first meet him. You're the pilot of Deathscythe, your best buddy. You follow your mission, going to a base because you're sent there, where you find out about this other Gundam and his pilot. You fire a couple of shots at this figure holding a gun up to this young lady and all that before you see his eyes. There the most striking pair of eyes you ever saw in your life, brilliant blue with a hint of flame and frost. The war moves around you, and you find yourself on the same carrier he is, looking up at his face on the observation deck, his eyes boring down on you, and his lips remembering your name.   
  
Events move faster than you can keep an eye on, and you meet your other buddies, all pilots. OZ attacks, you attack, everybody fucking strikes a blow, but in the end, the war ends in peace, with that annoying-as-hell Relena Darlin/Peacecraft as the head diplomat. It doesn't really matter though, because the whole lot of you pilots disappear off, where you spend the rest of your days with your partner, Heero Yui, falling in love with his eyes all over again, and eventually, both of you live happily ever after together.  
  
Fucking hell!  
  
Erase...  
  
-move faster than you can keep an eye on, and you find yourself in a bind when you meet the other pilots. You're all captured in one way or another, and it took more wits than you thought you had to break free. The Sanc kingdom goes down, bringing the faint reign of peace down with it. The manical and purely crazy White Fang develops, with that Milliardo Peacecraft at the head (you always thought the blondy had a little mental problem), and when things get out of hand, Heero ends up saving the world, just like you thought he would.  
  
Back up a little, right there!  
  
-in one way or another, and you know this is probably the end. You're sorry you can't do anything to help anybody, but hey, it was partially their fault for depending on a group of five fifteen-year-olds, not completely his fault. And just when you think this is the end, with death staring you in the face and you looking back unflinchingly, Heero Yui, your knight in shining armor, comes along, pulls you out of that hell-hole, and both of you soar futhur into the chaos, making it out unhurt with the other pilots. In the end, you thank Heero for the troubles he's been through, and are about to leave, before he catchs your wrist and tells you how much he loves you and how he couldn't have done it without you. You gaze into those eyes of him, and then lean   
in to kiss him.   
  
He tastes like smoke and grapes, like sea water and clover.  
  
No.  
  
That's not how it ends.  
  
That's how you wanted it to end.  
  
Because everybody likes to recreate their own ending. But right now, you're sleeping on that bed with white sheets, pressing your forehead on his neck, eyes hot with dry tears, and willing yourself not to throw your arms around his body and sob.  
  
It's not like he would care. He's not asleep, you can hear that his breath is sort of erratic. But he might as well be dead for all the noise and movement he makes.  
  
And he might as well be dead, for all the reaction you get from him.  
  
Even if you did throw your arms around him and cry your eyes out.  
  
There's no rewinding this time.  
  
===  
  
A/N: Would ask for reviews, but kind of scared of the reply... 


End file.
